The Darkest Hour/Chapter 29
Chapter description :Firestar opens his eyes and finds himself at Fourtrees. He remembers the battle going on there, the clearing full of screeching cats. The warriors of StarClan line the clearing, each one of them the cats that gave him his nine lives. Whitestorm is with them, his fur glittering with starlight. Firestar scrambles to his paws and demands why he is here when he should be fighting. Bluestar tells him to look beside him, and he finds an outline of a ginger cat- himself. Bluestar meows he has lost his first life. :Firestar stares curiously at his outline, locking his gaze with the ghost cat. He wrenches his head to break the contact and asks the StarClan cats to send him back or BloodClan will rule the forest. Bluestar tells him to be patient as his body is still recovering. He protests again, but the former ThunderClan leader doesn't reply. She states no cat could have done more that him, even though he's not forestborn. He has more loyalty than Tigerstar or Darkstripe ever had. He tries to protest again, but Bluestar cuts him off. She praises him again, and says he did what he thought was right even though his Clan disagreed. He is now an intelligent leader who will lead his Clan it its darkest hour. :Firestar argues and says they're going to lose the battle and this isn't the will of StarClan. A ripple of movement occurs and the other eight cats who gave the ThunderClan leader his nine lives stand before Bluestar. A voice tells him in his head there aren't just four Clans, but five. They send him back after this, his courage and strength restored. Battle rushes to his ears and Firestar finds Scourge fighting Cloudtail. Scourge shakes the white warrior around, and although he is injured Cloudtail has a firm grip on the BloodClan leader's leg. Firestar yowls Scourge's name. The small black tom turns around, and says he thought he killed him, shocked. :For the first time, Firestar sees uncertainty in Scourge's eyes, and finally realizes what Barley told him. Due to his lack of belief in StarClan, Scourge doesn't have the nine lives of a true leader, and once he is killed he will stay dead forever. The BloodClan leader aims a final blow at Cloudtail that slams him up against the Great Rock. Firestar lunges at Scourge, and feels the StarClan cats beside him. The strength of Lionheart, the speed of Runningwind, Redtail with his bushy tail streaming out behind him, Yellowfang's claws outstretched, and the swift and determined Spottedleaf running alongside him. He rakes his claws at Scourge and dodges a death blow. :However, the black tom is fast, attempting to do the same move that ripped open Tigerstar and killed him. Firestar now is on defensive, trying to protect himself from Scourge's claws while trying to land a blow on him. The two roll in the grass, blood splattering the ground. He knows he needs to kill Scourge before he loses another life. He thinks of and old trick and uses it on the black cat. He crouches, and Scourge thinks he has won. However, Firestar springs up and knocks him down. He clamps down on his throat, tasting warm blood. The BloodClan leader attempts to fight back, but he grows weaker. :Firestar releases Scourge's throat, preparing to deal a death blow, but finds no need as the black tom convulses and dies. He wonders where the now deceased tom's residence will be. A skinny black-and-white cat battles with Tallstar a few tail-lengths away, but when he finds the dead body of Scourge, he runs away. BloodClan realizes their leader is dead and flee, with some Clan cats chasing after them. Firestar thinks LionClan has won the battle, and the forest belongs to StarClan yet again. Characters Major }} Minor *Yellowfang *Spottedleaf *Lionheart *Whitestorm *Cloudtail *Scourge *Runningwind *Redtail *Tallstar }} Mentioned *Darkstripe *Barley }} Important events * Firestar loses his first life. * BloodClan is defeated and flees the forest. Deaths *Scourge - killed by Firestar Notes and references Category:The Darkest Hour Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc